1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a system that examines trace organic matter in a living being's urine, and in particular relates a polarographic technique that utilizes a solid-state electrode to measure the type and density of a trace organic matter in urine. The method proclaimed in this invention can provide physiological information of a living being so that it can be provided for further usage of examination and determination.
2. Related Art
Metabolic reactions of a living being, no matter it's having food and drink, falling ill, medicating, pathological changes of visceral organs . . . etc., all will be revealed by types of trace organic matters and changes of composition in a living being's urine. Taking human being as an example, no matter it's pregnant or not, drug abuse, steroids taking, AIDS infecting . . . etc., all have related urine examination techniques and products. Not only for human being but also for animals, in veterinarians or pasturage, all will apply urine examination techniques. Therefore, it's been well understood that trace organic matter examinations in urine is an important technique for diagnosing living being's physiological conditions.
On the development of urine examination techniques, the main difficulty is on how to detect some types of trace and specific organic matter from the examining matter of such composition complex urine. In all the examination techniques, the polarography in electrolytic analyses is a method, under special conditions, used to electrolyzing the solution of an examining matter and analyzing the procured electric voltage-current curve line. The theory base is to observe the electricity nature of an examining matter, and according to electricity dependence, to determine the property and quantity of an examining matter. A polarograph includes two electrodes: a reference electrode and an operation electrode. In examination, with the electrodes connected on, an examining matter is put into electrolyte, and the electrolyte is collected to base on for determination.
A polarography not only can examine elements of the periodic table, but also can analyze most of organic matters, such as: simple sugar, open but non-ring-type ketone or aldehyde, and some amino acids, such as: cysteine, histidine, aspartic acid, arginine, asparagines, methionine, etc. This method can process qualitative and quantitative analyses in the meantime and examine different matters at one experiment with high sensitivity and accuracy. Comparing with other methods, it has faster characteristic, gives more objective results with voluntary attainment of information, and can examine both trace solution and organic body fluid. And these examination results can provide ready information to the experimenter to determine the physiological states of an examining living being.
The structure of a conventional polarography, as FIG. 1 shows, comprises an electrolysis vessel 03 filled with the examining solution, wherein a mercury electrode 01 and a calomel electrode 02 dipped into, with which the calomel electrode 02 is a positive pole (a reference electrode) and the mercury electrode 01 is a negative pole (an operation electrode). The mercury electrode 01 is consisted of a mercury beaker 011 connected through a rubber pipe 012 with a capillary 013. By the adjustment of the height of the mercury beaker 011, it can adjust mercury drops' dropping speed, in general, every 10 seconds with 2 to 3 drops.
During electrolysis, adding a potential difference to the two electrodes and using a voltage meter 04 to indicate the numerical value and a current meter 05 to record the correspondent current value.
But mercury has a lot of shortcomings and is highly dangerous, it's very inapplicable, especially when using on clinical application. Mercury causes a great number of peracute and chronic diseases, so that a mercury operation place has to be quarantined and equipped with special facilities; otherwise, it will be dangerous. And mercury vapors in an unventilated working place will also cause a great problem. And it can't work, neither, in the industry, because the voltage surpasses 0.3 volts, it will cause the dissolution of positive ion of mercury. When the electrolysis speed increases, mercury flows out from a capillary. On an oscilloscope, which displays half-wave potential during the oscilloscope's process, a half-wave potential is displayed, and at the change of time axle, an electric pulse reaches to another mercury drop, but the spread of a mercury drop constantly does not let analyzing processed under the needed electric field and it can not be displayed either on the oscilloscope. The interval of mercury drops, under the same other conditions, is determined according to the amount of lost potential. Thus, when the secondary voltage increases to higher than the maximum of an electrical micro tube, the polarograph will cause a diffused electric current decrease. A fitting electric current always is a hindering factor, and mercury droppings cannot catch up with the electrode reaction. In other words, the test tempo is limited. In addition, at a high temperature, mercury will evaporate very fast that the vaporized mercury will bring away part of the examining matter, this will bring the problem of an inaccurate result for a trace matter examination.
Other than the problem caused by utilizing mercury electrodes, conventional polarographies still have other drawbacks, i.e., on the examination of the result, the examiner needs to read the number or the indicator hand that displayed on the screens of a current meter and a voltage meter. The drawbacks are: First, it lacks the accuracy. To observe from an indicator hand or a wave pattern of a current meter and a voltage meter is basically a naked eye method, as a smaller change of an indicator hand and a wave pattern will not be differentiated by an observer. Secondly, wave length observation accuracy is depending on the experience of an observer. So it will take longer time to train an operating staff. Thirdly, different observers might have different views of the same wave pattern that an examination result will not be objective.
As thus described above, we can understand in conventional techniques utilizing a polarograph with mercury for electrodes in a large number of clinical application has some problems. And further, a monitor that displaying an examination result, such as an oscilloscope, at the determination and examination of an examination result, still exits an inaccuracy and taking longer time for training an operation stuff problems that it still can not be named to be used in a great number on clinical application. Therefore, how to solve the problem of a mercury electrode and promote the ability of analyzing an examination result is a problem that we have to face and overcome.